Worthless Defeat
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU, YYxY. A day spent playing video games awakens the harbored feelings of a certain pharaoh. A simple kiss causes Yuugi to rethink his relationship to his darker half. All he wanted to do was beat his game.


Worthless Defeat

One-Shot

By Abstract Sora

Summary: **Au. Shounen ai. YamixYuugi and slight YuugixYami. Heavy make-out scenes.** Yuugi idly played his video game, defeating a boss. Yami reacted by showing his light he loved him. Now will Yuugi find this kiss worthless or will he embrace his newfound interest in his pharaoh?

Blame my friend on this one. She challenged me to a thirty minute write-off and this is the product of that. The only challenge of this was it had to revolve around a character being speechless in some way. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a typical summer day, temperature rising as time passed by. However, for one person this intense heat increased more than his body. It also increased his perverted thoughts. This man's name was Yami.

The heat had become unbearable for his light, causing the small teen to spend the day in the house, playing Kingdom Hearts I. One may wonder why did this matter to the great reincarnated pharaoh.

Yuugi's typical ensemble held a different combination on this summer day. Tight black jeans were replaced with light denim shorts, and a form fitting tank top of pure black. Tricolor hair that defied the laws of gravity fell low due to sweat.

Yuugi's body lay sprawled onto the bed, hands, moving quickly across a game controller. This and his grungy look sent the pharaoh over the edge.

Yami felt he was doing quite well, holding a pillow on his lap, absently watching his aibou play the annoying game.

His body had taken advantage of his state, causing his raw need of seducing the small boy into overdrive. He fought with his mind, subduing his heart from the desires that fled through his body.

Sora propelled across the screen, dodging the dragon's emerald fireball. He jumped into the air, gliding onto its back, swinging his keyblade at the base of the great beast's neck. With great speed, he struck the beast, defeating it in one hit.

The screen turned black as the dragon squealed in pain, falling to the ground in a heap, sending the game into its final stages.

A smile graced Yuugi's lips as he dropped the controller, cheering loudly.

"I did it Yami! I did it!" He stated, only to fall back onto the bed, staring into a pair of deep crimson eyes.

"Yami?"

The other stared down at his light, pulling the small boy's head towards his own. A pair of lips connected with the smaller's own warm, supple ones. A tongue probed its wait into his mouth, taking in the inner depths of pure innocence and sugar.

Yami leaned down onto Yuugi's small body, enjoying the small gasps of surprise that emitted from Yuugi's mouth.

After a few moments, Yami pulled away, staring down into the shocked face of his hikari.

"Yam-, How, could?" The boy was speechless, completely shocked by his other's actions. He had never thought of the other male in that way ever. It was odd in a sense. Yuugi had always felt close to Anzu, practically drooling at her in a bikini. How did this one kiss change his outlook upon what he felt?

Yami simply sat there, amused by the other's antics. He had never seen Yuugi in such as state. Unable to speak, face falling into a childish pout. It was one of the more positive qualities of his aibou. One that he fell in love with since the puzzle had been solved.

He ran a hand through Yuugi's tricolor hair, attempting to calm him.

"Aibou?"

Wide amethyst eyes gazed up at him, showing a sense of fear and confusion.

"Why did, you? Why did you do that?"

The question broke the pharaoh's sense of pride, body falling immobile as he simply gazed into the smaller boy's face. He hadn't expected this sensation; he didn't understand what rejection felt like. How could he, the pharaoh who wore leather and looked gorgeous and was considered a god be turned down by the one he loved more than life itself?

"Why did I kiss you?" He pulled himself off the bed, walking towards the desk, gazing out the window. He drew in a breath, replying, "It should have been obvious, Yuugi."

"I don't understand this. I have never seen you as anything more than a friend and my guardian." Yuugi buried his face into his pillow, response muffled. "I thought that you and I were straight."

Raising a brow at his aibou's comment, the wise pharaoh sat down onto the bed again, pulling the light into his lap. "I'm neither straight nor gay. I only love you, aibou. Even if you were female, I would love only you."

Yuugi sat in his darkness's lap dazedly, eyes crossed in annoyance. The man he had known for four years so intimately (by sharing a body and mind) had a crush on him. Was it even a crush?

Drawing in a shaky breath, Yuugi pulled himself free, placing an arm onto the other's shoulder. "You know that I love you. You're like my best friend, and guardian. We can't become anything more than that. It's not right, another me."

As these words left Yuugi's mouth, Yami's heart stung with pain. The mere thought of his aibou disliking him drove his mind into chaotic frenzy. The person who had given him life was now taking it away, forcing him to stay away from his desire.

Without a word, Yami placed the small boy onto the bed. He crept towards the door, whispering softly, "I will leave you to think about this. Call me when you have made your decision.' He walked out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

All the while, Yuugi stared at the door, eyes welling with tears.

"What have I just done?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Burger World… It had always been a place where Yuugi and his friends had spent their time during the week. He even recalled saving Yuugi's 'love interest' from death in the past. He now wondered why he chose this place of all places to think.

Oh right, that's because, Joey had caught him on his way out of the Turtle game shop.

The blonde sat across from him, shoving a double cheeseburger into his mouth, smacking in delight as it disappeared.

'Dear Re how is it he can eat so much?' Yami though, silently watching Yuugi's best friend take in another hamburger.

"So Yams, why are ya all alone? You neva leave da house without Yuge' by yer side." Joey questioned, swallowing a mouthful of fries.

Sighing, the teen replied. "He was playing Kingdom Hearts again and I took your advice from last week and kissed him."

Honey eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, hamburger falling from his mouth as he stared, mimicking a dead pig. "You kissed him out of da blue?" He placed his food onto the table, slamming his fists onto the tray. "How the hell can you do that do little Yuge'? Da kid is too innocent for dis stuff, Yams."

"I followed your advice, Joey. I even told you it was pointless." He took a sip of his diet coke, swishing the straw through the drink. "He is scared of me. How can I go on if he has rejected me?"

"Whatever Yams, I'd suggest stayin away from my advice. Listen to Anzu fer once and stay away from my words of wisdom." The blonde smiled, ruffling his friend's hair. He stood from the table, leaving his trash scattered all over the place. "Look bud, I gotta head off and check on Shizuka. She came in town today and yeah…" With this said, he bolted out of the restaurant, leaving the pharaoh alone.

"Stupid Joey. That boy needs to learn respect for his elders." He mumbled, depositing the trash into a bin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi pulled his hair into a messy ponytail, shoving his bangs behind his ears. His mind felt jumbled since Yami had left. And now, after spending an hour on the phone with Anzu, he was sure of what he had felt now. But of course, it took the help of his grandfather's hidden stash of "Play Boys" in order to cure this.

He had abandoned his game, finding that he hadn't saved it after defeating that stupid dragon. He growled under his breath, turning off the game system with annoyance. Finding himself, amused by the stare his Yami sent him the moment he walked into their shared room.

"What troubles you now, Yuugi?"

Shaking his head, the small teen motioned towards his TV. "I didn't save the game. I defeated that dragon for nothing."

A frown marred the pharaoh's face as he bent down to Yuugi's level, patting him gently onto the back.

"Was it that much of a waste? Even the kiss?"

"Hmm."

Yuugi turned around, pulling himself into the elder male's lap. He stroked the cheeks of his pharaoh, drawing the teen's face towards his own. Unsure of limited experience, Yuugi took a page from Yami's knowledge, pressing his lips onto those of pure velvet.

Shyly, he nipped playfully at the supple lips, begging for entrance. Instantly the cavern opened, revealing a moist, cinnamon flavored paradise. He dipped into a heavy battle, wrapping his muscle tightly around the one of the awaiting pharaoh.

Both tangoed into an intense battle, each fighting for the title of dominance. Neither let up at all, until the need of air drew them a part.

Hazed amethyst jewels locked onto watery crimson. Yuugi smiled softly, pulling his other half into a loose hug, whispering into his ear.

"No defeating that dragon wasn't a waste." His breath fanned onto the other's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I believe the kiss wasn't either. You're mine now, and I'm not letting you go."

"I'm the possessive one, remember?"

"I'll be whatever I want. I'm the one who defeated Maleficent's dragon form, remember?"

Groaning under his breath, Yami pulled Yuugi into a kiss, ending the conversation.

Yuugi may have been confused but he knew how to handle his other self. Today was no different as he once more attempted to take control of the teased kisses.

- - - -

Fin.


End file.
